This invention relates to a computer system which includes a computer and a storage subsystem, and more particularly to a technology of managing a storage extent of the storage subsystem.
There has been known a storage area network (SAN) for connecting one or more external storage subsystems to one or more computers. The storage area network is particularly effective when a plurality of computers share one large storage subsystem. A storage system that includes the storage area network has high expandability as a storage subsystem or a computer can be easily added or deleted.
There has been known a storage system for managing a storage resource amount by a storage subsystem unit.
There has additionally been known a storage system which causes a management computer to display details of storage resource amounts used by computers or details of storage resource amounts of storage subsystems as described in JP 2004-139494 A.
A law has been implemented to oblige a company or a public institution to retain data for a certain period. For example, the law that obliges data retention is SEC17-a, HIPAA, or the like in the United States. There has been known a hierarchical storage system conform to this law.
The hierarchical storage system includes a plurality of storage subsystems different in characteristics. The hierarchical storage system divides a storage extent of each storage subsystem into a plurality of layers. Then, data are arranged in the layers according to data values.
There has been known a storage system for combing a plurality of logical volumes to be managed as one virtual volume.
Furthermore, there has been known a technology which causes a monitor system to monitor an information system through a network as described in JP 2001-325222 A.